


i don't need to be protected

by evaneddie



Series: dhylen writes one shots [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: At the same time, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not, angsty, but like, idk - Freeform, mostly buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: besides their voices and breathing, there's no other sounds. it's eerily silent, otherwise.





	i don't need to be protected

**Author's Note:**

> another transfer from tumblr. please enjoy :)

It’s quiet after the shot echoes off the bush land floor, the tree leaves rustling softly in the almost nonexistent breeze. Usually at this time of the day birds are chirping happily in beautiful melodies, harmonising effortlessly. But there’s none of that. Just the heavy breathing of the two men, out of breath after running for who knows how long. Oh, and their yelling, of course. You would think they would try to be quiet in a situation like this one, to hide from those after them. But it seems they don’t care about that. They could always just fight back before taking off again.**  
**

Besides their voices and breathing, there’s no other sounds. It’s eerily silent, otherwise.

“I don’t need to be protected Buck!” Eddie shouts argumentatively. He’s in Buck’s face, yelling about their current predicament. Unaware of how they even got into this situation, he steps back awkwardly, taking a breather to calm himself down. Yeah he loves this guy, but he can really grate on Eddie’s nerves most days. 

“You nearly got shot, Eddie. You’re my friend, of course I’m going to protect you.” With a red face, Buck stands tall and bickers with Eddie. He’s clearly puffed from running, and angry with Eddie. 

“And you almost got shot, too, trying to save me. I can’t lose you too.” 

They only have each other now. Having their friends violently ripped from them was not something Eddie had ever expected to happen. Being left alone with Buck, the guy he had developed a major crush on, was something he’s grateful for. Just maybe these circumstances are not the best. Okay, there’s no maybe about it. It’s literally the worst way to be left with the man you like.

“I’m sorry,” Buck replies sheepishly. 

“I know.”

Eddie holds his weapon with trained hands, having done things like this many times before. It sits perfectly, as if it were moulded to be his, as if it were specifically made for him to defend against the other shooters, the ones after them. 

“How did we even get here?” It’s not a question pointed toward his partner, but Buck listens and forms an answer anyway.

“I don’t know man.”

They fall into silence again, and walk side by side, trying to get as far from the open air as possible. But before they can get to a safer area, another bang pulls them from their thoughts. It reverberates in Eddie’s ears, and he starts to walk faster. Orange and brown leaves crunch heartily under his combat boots, and inside them, his feet ache like never before. 

“Eddie?” It’s a panicked whisper, and it comes from Buck as he falls to the ground with a dull thud. “It hurts,” he proclaims as he clutches the red wound on his stomach. It’s a brighter red than Eddie expects. 

“Hey, come on, you gotta get up,” Eddie growls lowly, throwing himself to the ground at Buck’s side. Reaching his left hand down, he releases his rifle and places the hand under Buck’s neck, supporting his heavy head. 

“You know I can’t, you’re on your own now.” Buck’s voice is quiet, broken, cracking with every sound. 

“No, you can’t just leave me, Ev,” Eddie pleads, not caring if he sounds desperate in the slightest. 

“I don’t have a choice.”  
  
Eddie knows this. He knows that this is it, that he’s all alone now. Now is a good time as any to get revenge, or vengeance depending on how you look at it. Before standing up, he dives his face closer to Buck’s and captures his lips with intense fervour. It’s just a peck, but it shocks both the kisser and the kissed. 

“What was that for?” Buck asks, his voice void of any pain.

“Just felt like it.” There’s a pause before Eddie speaks again. “I love you, Evan.”  
  
“I love you too.” Buck lifts his red stained hands to the back of Eddie’s head to pull him closer once more. The kiss is one that neither had ever experienced before. It’s so full of pure love, and angst. If Eddie survives the rest of the day, he would never see Buck again. He’s not sure if he would be able to live with that. 

Pressing his chapped lips to Buck’s again, Eddie kisses him with so much passion he feels like he’s about to explode. Neither fight for dominance, they just move softly against one another, like they had done this together a million times before.

He tears himself away, lifting his gun, and shoots in the direction the shot came from. There’s a loud yell of frustration as he lets off a few rounds, but it’s too late. A pain hits him in the side of his neck, and he collapses to the ground next to Buck. He closes his eyes as shouts of glee come from behind the trees.

It’s all over. 

“We did it!” Maddie screams. “We won! In your face Evan!”

Buck sits up in a flash, tapping Eddie’s arm to get him to move. 

Eddie’s head spins in protest against the unexpected motion as he situates himself into an upright position, a defeated smile on his face. “It’s not fair, you guys have Athena on your side.”  
  
“And you’re ex-military, Eddie,” Maddie retorts with a sly smirk.

“I was a medic. Damn, that’s gonna bruise tomorrow, assholes,” he complains as he clamps a hand over the paintball wound on his neck.

An alarm sounds loudly from the speakers throughout the arena, signalling the end of the game. 

Later that night, Buck asks Eddie if he meant what he said. _Absolutely._

Buck kisses the tender flesh on Eddie’s neck, softly tracing it with his tongue. Eddie just allows him to do whatever, he was too tired and sore to be in control. “I love you,” he whispers in Buck’s ear.


End file.
